whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Asarelah
Welcome to the White Wolf Wiki! Hi, and welcome to ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database, most recently to Blackfang. Thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of WWWiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on WWWiki. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * How to write a great article is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page, or to post them in our community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to WWWiki! -- IanWatson (talk) 22:16, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :I've been watching this conversation, and I'm getting the impression that you don't understand that this Wiki is only for canon White Wolf media. The word "canon" refers to the material that is in the official media of a fictional universe. Ergo, anything that White Wolf published about the classic World of Darkness is canon. Supplements that are created by an author such as yourself, and not published under the auspices of White Wolf, are not considered canon, regardless of how long, detailed, or high quality they may be. I have no doubt that you are an excellent author and storyteller, but this Wiki is purely for canon materials only. I hope that clears up any further misunderstandings. Asarelah (talk) 22:45, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :------------------------ :Oh, cannnon... Like the cannons of "he who controls the past controls the future, and he who controls the present controls the past" GOTCHA! ... If you think this is the figment of a malkavain mind you'd be wrong. :THE Historian of Nod (talk) 22:53, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Ra Ra Rasputin, Russia's Greatest Love Machine Rather than start up a separate page for each interpretation of Rasputin, I'd combine them all into a single page. Stick to facts (at least, facts verifiable in the books) as much as possible. Then include notes something along the lines of "many different clans -- and even a tribe -- have claimed Rasputin as one of their own members. Rasputin's true identity, if any, remains unknown." Then say any stuff specific to the Malkavian interpretation of Rasputin, or whatever. Make sure it's all appropriately sourced. --Ian talk 03:22, September 19, 2013 (UTC) : Regarding Jason O'Kelly, the tabletop material is considered canon whenever there's a conflict. If you like, you can put the Rage card under Background Information with something like "the Rage CCG depicted O'Kelly as a Black Spiral Dancer, but this is not supported by the tabletop material." --Ian talk 03:34, September 19, 2013 (UTC) from Andrea Bartelucci Hi, Asarelah! I found your name in the contributors list of a page about Tom Mauchahty-Ware on Facebook, based on the Wikipedia page about the subject. I wrote a song: "KIOWA", whose theme is based on the melody of a "Kiowa Love Song" as it was performed by Tom Mauchahty-Ware and which appeared in his record "Flute Songs of the Kiowa & Comanche" Track № 3 (Indian House, 1978). I usually perform my song on flute on concert in a rock-jazz style, but I at first conceived it on the guitar. A guitar live version can be found on YouTube here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pi3QR_CgeH0 If you find this information relevant enough to be added to the page, then you are free to do it. Best wishes! Andrea Bartelucci https://www.facebook.com/bartelucci P.S. If you wish to reply to this message, please write me at: bart55@mail.ru A brief (personal) note: The song did not appear in any LPs or CDs under my name, so to this day no copyright royalties from any record companies radio, TV broadcast, internet use, mobile phone music disributors, etc. have been payed to me regarding this song. It is registered with SIAE (Italian Society of Authors and Editors), who pays performance royalties to its members, only if they provide the basic details of the performance and which of the songs were performed in the concerts. Such occasions are extremely rare, as I mostly play in small jazz clubs outside Italy, i.e in a context where this practice is pratically ignored or avoided by the owners and the organizers. Some SIAE royalties I may get from performances in Italy, can sometime result from declarations of friends and colleagues who include some of my songs in their concerts, if they mind to make a list for SIAE, But as this happens very rarely, I assume that, if ever any, the royalties I may have received from that particular song, are totally unrelevant. 17:19, October 27, 2013 (UTC) A.B. Given that information varies from game to game (Italy and Spain, for example, have plenty of information in VTM, but very few in CTD), I would detail retain separate nations for information about the present, but merging informations for an overall overview seems to be a a suitable solution. Maybe we could incorporate the various nations as separate sections? PS: MTR features Greece and Turkey in their article about the Mediterranean. Maybe we should stick to these? 80.146.21.216 17:34, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Another possibility would be to restructure the Mediterranean article in the same manner Asia is structured. In this way, it would retain the flexibility to go in greater detail concerning individual nations (Greece comes to my mind, but for your Middle East article, especially for nations like Arabia, which are detailed in VoN and AWoD 2nd Edition, as well) 19:44, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll do the researches when I get the time. 17:50, December 1, 2013 (UTC) The info about the Ma'inite period in Lost Paths is like the one appearing in the timeline in the wiki. The timeline depicted in the book deals with the history of the Taftani, and Lost Paths itself was part of the Year of the Scarab line. If you want to include it into a timeline, it will be safe to put it in the Middle East page, given that the time period was before any Taftani left their homelands. 13:46, December 10, 2013 (UTC) from Russel Hammond Ok friend, I'll try to follow what you said. But those categories are fucked up. I mean, there's "Vampire: the Masquerade character" and "Vampire: the Masquerade characters". Why is that?? One question: I see that there are articles, like the Deluge article, that are accessible via several inputs (Flood, Great Flood etc.). Can you explain to me how to install such a link? With it, several articles could become more accessible (for example the article over Radu, when you include the notations Radu Bistri/Bistriz, Radu Svantovich etc.) Sharth (talk) 14:18, January 13, 2014 (UTC)